Please Never Let Go
by Sennen no Yuki
Summary: All Sakura wants was for her life to be normal. What could be worse than being born into a family of gangsters who were being targeted? Sakura's unpredictable life takes a crazier turn when she meets her new bodyguard, Syaoran. [I'm sorry this is so OOC.]
1. Freedom

_Chapter 1_

"Sakura-san, please stay still."

"No!" Sakura protested and began thrashing around in her seat, causing the maids to flinch and move back. "Let me go!" she took the chance and jumped up from her seat. She didn't waste a single minute and swiftly dashed out the door. The guards outside the building jumped when she stormed pass them, before they realized what had happened the girl had long gone.

"Sakura-san!" the head maid called desperately behind her, frustrated at her escape attempt. Again.

Sakura turned her head while running and stuck out her tongue. _You'll never get me!_ She smiled at her victory, for once she had gotten past the guards outside of her house, now as soon as she crosses the courtyard she'll be free!

"Ow!" Sakura screamed in pain as she slammed into a hard, solid, wall of... kimono? She rubbed her throbbing forehead with the palm of her right hand while staring up at her obstacle with accusing eyes. She suddenly raised her head and straightened her body when she saw the face of the owner of the kimono. Her father, the yakuza.

Well her father is actually the son of a yakuza, he is a very kind man, and he doesn't want to be gangster at all. Sadly he is also loyal to his father and his family, so after his father died he took over and became a yakuza as well. Although because of his kind nature nobody holds any respect for their household, and enemies of the deceased Kinomoto still remains and are out to get her whole family to this very day.

"Sakura-san, where do you think you're going?"

Sakura respects her father, and wants to obey him, but she just can't take it anymore.

"I'm fed up with this, I don't want to be picked up or dropped off in that black car!" he doesn't know how some people always stayed away from her ask if she was some freak, some people avoided her completely, as if just staring at her would be fatal. Others openly gossiped about her, and sneaking accusing glances at her whenever she passed. The only few friends she had still held some distance from her, even though they were kind and helpful, she knew they feared her and perhaps even hated her. She didn't even know if Tomoyo-chan really loved her as she says. Perhaps deep inside Tomoyo is resenting her as well.

One of the black suits finally caught up to her, and slid to a standing position before her father and hastily bowed. The yakuza nodded in acknowledgment. Sakura turned and realized that he black suit was her brother.

"But Sakura, if something were to happen to you..." Toya turned his attention to his disobedient little sister.

"I want to go to school with my friends like a ordinary girl!"

"But Sakura-san!" her father exclaimed with an over dramatic worried expression on his face. "We, the Kinomoto are being targeted, just because of our grandfather's mistakes. It's so misfortunate." Fujitaka Kinomoto closed his eyes in anguish and covered half his faces in despair. Sakura lifted her eyebrows and sighed, then a mischievous smile flashed across her face. When her father finally opened his eyes, he found the spot in front of him to be empty.

"Where did she go!" he exclaimed, looking from side to side.

"She ran away." Toya replied, pointing to the front gate.

"Geez." the yakuza sighed and beckoned a figure standing in the shadows to come. "We'll just send the new bodyguard."


	2. Danger

_Chapter 2_

"I hate being yakuza! I'll definitely fall in love with an honest and independent person to get out of this family! That's right, I'll fall in love with a responsible person with a strong sense of justice..." Sakura ran forward as fast as she could, not watching where she was going at all. Her rapid footsteps slowed to a stroll when she finally raised her head and saw a group of three men in black suits wearing sunglasses. Just like her father's men.

"You are Sakura Konomoto are you not?" one of the men asked, his tone cold and intimidating. Fear rose within her, her stomach knotted together and her body shook with fear. She steadied herself and stepped back into a running position.

"I'm... not!" Sakura shouted and kicked the ground as hard as she could, propelling herself forward. She darted away like an arrow and sprinted as fast as she could in the opposite direction. _Help! Brother, father, help!!_

Sakura slid to a sudden stop when she spotted a black car like his father's not far from her. Except this car didn't belong to her family. Fear and desperation consumed her, Sakura turned around and was met by a solid wall of black suits. _No! Help me! Please! _Her mind screamed and begged for help, while her exhausted body froze uselessly. Sakura opened her mouth to scream, but a piece of tape was pressed on her mouth, silencing her. Her arms were roughly yanked behind her back and pulled. She felt ropes wrap around her wrists as she was pushed into the black car. The group of black men followed her, she could see the handle of their guns sticking out of their jackets.

"Mm! Mm!" Sakura tried to scream for help, but all that came out of her mouth was unrecognizable muttering. _What the hell! _Tears began to sting her eyes, Sakura closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. _Help! Somebody..._

"Start the car!" she heard someone call. _No!_

"Ah! There's a guy in front of us!" the driver screamed, slamming his foot on the breaks.

"What?!"

Sakura raised her head, she could see a man wearing a black suit standing in front of the car, his head lowered, his face blocked by his bangs. His hair was a shade of brown slightly darker than hers, it look soft and neat. No, he wasn't a man. He was a boy. He seemed no older than her, his figure seemed fragile compared to the black suits seated all around her right now. What was a kid like him doing in the middle of the street looking so calm and purposeful? Especially in front of this car?

"Doesn't matter, just run him over and kill him! We don't have time for this." the man sitting left of her shouted, the driver hesitated for a second then slammed his foot on the other petal instead. Sakura let out a muffled scream and squeezed her eyes shut.

It all happened too soon for Sakura to react.

There was a loud boom. The driver screamed as the car twirled 360 degrees and skid to a stop, barely missing the telephone pole. Sakura was rocked back and forth, her head banging on the backseat and shoulders of the abductors, and finally she was jerked forward when the car finally stopped.

"What happened?" the same black suit next to her shouted, massaging his neck.

"The tire has been shot." the driver replied, rubbing his head.

Within a flash the barrel of a gun of pointed at the temple of the man next to her. The one that seemed to be in charge. She could hear a clicking sound as the cock of the gun locked into its place, ready to be fired.

"Give me the girl and get out of here." the voice of her savior was soft, and not as deep as the tone of the abductors, but it wore the same cold, intimidating tone. It sounded emotionless and demanding. The voice of a killer. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Bro!" several black suits exclaimed.

"Hurry up, do you want his head blown off?" the boy lifted his face to stare at the man on the right side of Sakura. His eyes were pecan, they were cold, ruthless, and piercing. _Those eyes don't belong to a teenage boy!_ _This is supposed to be my '_savior'

"H... here!" the man on the right of her pulled the rope that bound her hands and freed her arms. He yanked her by her arm and pushed her out of the car. Sakura crashed head-first into the cement. Suddenly everything in front of her was black. She heard the tires of the car squeak as it hurried away. The last thing she felt was strong arms carrying her and holding her against a warm chest.

Sakura woke up in a small room. _Where am I? Is this my room? _Sakura rolled her head slowly left and right, her hands grasping and feeling the rough fabric of the bedding. _This isn't my silk bedspread. This isn't my room either. _She slowly sat up, the pain in her head was gone, but there was still the slight dizziness that remained. She was still wearing her school clothes, with her socks and jacket. Her hat rested beside her pillow. She quickly scanned the room. Everything seemed so... plain, and simple. Far different from her luxurious room at home. The white (or at least she thought they were supposed to be) curtains that are barely clean enough to be called yellow hung lopsidedly on a bent metal bar above the window. Her eyes caught a silver glimmer on the opposite side of the room. A shiny gun lay peacefully on the dusty table. The silver metal shimmered brilliantly in the light, she could feel it call for her, beckon her forward. _This must be what the boys feel when they go near a gun. No wonder they love shooting so much. _Sakura closed her eyes and shook off the urge to grab the gun and pull the trigger. She opened her eyes again and scanned the rest of the room. The gun seemed to be the only clean thing in the whole room.

_Where am I? _Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, shivering when she felt something soft squish under her feet. She took a fearful step forward. The disgusting mass was now stuck to her white socks. _Great. I should've known, if rest of the room is dirty I can't expect anything better from the floor. _Sakura glanced back and saw that the bedspread looked no cleaner than the curtains. She almost puked at the thought that she had slept on that filthy bed. She heard a soft pitter-patter on her left, like shoes stepping in water. She turned her head and saw a door that she hadn't noticed before. Her heartbeat went hysteric as the sounds increased and finally stopped. _One... two... three..._ Sakura unconsciously counted the seconds of silence, then the knob turned. She nearly screamed, her instincts pushed her forward and she dived for the gun, barely missing the table. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle of the gun, squeezing so hard that her fingers felt numb. Her index fingers locked around the cold, metal trigger. She gulped and parted her legs for a firmer stance. Her whole body was shaking, she grasped the gun harder to stop it from wobbling. The knob turned.

"Don't move! I'll shoot!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. When she heard silence, she slowly opened her eyes and bit down on her lower lip to stop her trembling. Sakura's eyes widened, she recognized the young man in a black robe, or boy's more like it, who was leaning leisurely against the doorframe. She was the boy that saved her from those kidnappers earlier! Suddenly the memory sent a chill down her spine. This boy seemed even more dangerous than the kidnappers. She remembered the cruel expression in his beautiful pecan eyes, and almost broke down to tears. Are they really the eyes of a child?

"Shoot." he said in a bored tone, challenging her with his gaze.

_What a bastard! _Rage immediately rescued Sakura from her weak trance. "I will!"

The boy pushed himself off of the doorframe and smiled, somehow his eyes were kind and warm. Was she hallucinating earlier? He extended his left foot forward and slowly placed it back down to the floor, then lifted his other foot to complete his step.

"Stop moving! Don't come any closer!" panic rushed through her. Who was she kidding? She was not going to fire a gun! Sakura backed away slowly, but stopped herself, not wanting to show any weakness. Panic and fear flooded her emerald eyes. The boy didn't speak, he merely smiled and took another step forward, ignoring her screams.

"Stop!" the boy took a final step and leaned his head forward. His chin less than a few inches away from the barrel of the gun. "I'll really shoot!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, the gun almost falling from her trembling hands.

One long finger gently slid under her chin and lifted her head up. Sakura finally opened her eyes, they were met by a pair of pecan jewels. She gasped and turned bright red. His nose was almost touching hers, she could feel his breath fanning her face. She bit down on her lower lip and attempted to stop her cheeks from heating.

"Little girls shouldn't play with guns." his tone was mocking and cold. He pushed her chin upwards, making her neck and head bend back. Sakura felt the handle of the gun lift from her hands, as if she was holding them out instead of holding onto them tightly for her life.

"Ow!" Sakura screamed and took a step back, rubbing her chin.

"Relax, I'm your new bodyguard, Syaoran Li." he spun the gun around like a plastic toy, and slid it casually on the table. It stopped right before it went over the edge, shimmering like the sun all the while. Sakura realized that she was holding her breath and let out a long sigh. She glanced up at Syaoran. He seemed indifferent, as if the trick he performed was as natural and easy as breathing. "I'm your bodyguard, so feel free to attack me." Sakura clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming. _What the hell is with his arrogant if-you-have-the-guts tone? _She glanced up at Syaoran, his back was turned to her and he seemed to be packing a small black leather bag. _Why the hell is my heart beating for that bastard?_


	3. Acquaintance

**Messages:**

-Please don't be expecting a regular update.** school is killing me. **D 

**-**I don't edit the stories (yes I'm lazy beyond imagination) so I'm sorry if the format/grammar/spelling is horrible. u

-Please let me know if I wrote something stupid or wrong (I always do...) V.V

-The part where Takashi tells the lie about pink underwear just shows that as boys get older they get more perverted. Don't argue, you know it's true. xD

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Sakura was more than glad to be out of that dirty room. Turns out it was reserved for situations like this–when Sakura escapes despite of her father and brother's warnings. Sakura pouted when she realized that her father and brother had been expecting her disobedience. It made her blush when she also realized that now Syaoran probably thinks she's a kid. All the way out she kept throwing glances at Syaoran, but looked away immediately as she felt her face heat up. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What a dangerous person to be attracted to._

--

"That guy's the new bodyguard Mr. Kinomoto hired?"

"He's only a kid."

"But you can rely on his skills, since Mr. Kinomoto brought him in."

"Ms. Sakura also finds him to be acceptable and..."

"... he has the face of a gangster."

Syaoran walked past the men, not once pausing or even sparing a glance at them. He just casually and arrogantly walked past them, then stopped in front of the car and made a slight bow in front of his boss.

"Li, everything alright?" the older yakuza in a kimono asked warmly, while slowly sipping his coffee.

"Yes sir, things are goin–"

"AHHH! I'M LATE!!" Sakura screamed as she charged out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Syaoran-kun what are you doing? Lets hurry!"

"I was waiting for you, get in." Syaoran said with a sigh. He turned to his boss and bowed once again. "Excuse me." then opened the door and swiftly slid into the driver's seat while Sakura charged in beside him."

"Young people are so energetic." the older yakuza said, laughing as the car wiggled around the black suits and finally dashing out the door.

"But he's young?" Toya seemed to have came out of nowhere, and was staring at the disappearing car with a worried expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" his father turned to him, also starting to feel uneasy.

"His eyes... he has the eyes of a pro."

--

"Saaaaaakura-chan!" Tomoyo called from across the yard when she saw the familiar black car pull up in front of the school. She paused when a young man... no boy about the same age as Sakura and her step out of the driver's side of the car and walk over to open the door on the other side. Sakura's hazel hair emerged from the car, then her shimmering emerald eyes caught Tomoyo's purple jewels and waved. Tomoyo waved back, all the while keeping an eye on the mysterious boy next to her best friend. He looked so... adorable, of course not as adorable as Sakura, but he is the adorable type. But he's wearing a black suit like the scary looking guards Sakura's family hires, what could a boy like him be doing around Sakura?

Tomoyo waited patiently for her friend, observing her every move.She watched as Sakura waved good-bye to the boy and run toward her with a smile, her cheeks glowing a little more than normal.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she called while running, Tomoyo thought she saw a bounce in her step. Oh no, she knew what was coming next.

"Sakura, be care–"

Sakura suddenly lunged forward and fell face flat on the concrete.

"–ful." Tomoyo smiled sadly and walked toward her clumsy friend.

"Ah, sorry, I tripped." Sakura pushed herself up into a kneeling position and took Tomoyo's outstretched hand. Sakura jumped to a standing position, rubbing the wound on her forehead. Tomoyo covered her mouth to hide her laughter. What could she possibly have tripped on? The concrete was as smooth as silk, there weren't even a pebble the size of a grain of sand. And her shoes didn't even have laces. Tomoyo finally let out a soft chuckle and helped Sakura pick up her school bag. "Who's that boy? Have little Sakura finally got herself a–"

"No!" Sakura turned bright red, and shook her head vigorously. Tomoyo couldn't mask her laughter anymore. It is so fun to tease Sakura, she is oh-so-adorable. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura pouted and dusted her skirt. "Ah! I hope I didn't tear my stockings!"

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu came running at them, with Takashi walking behind her.

"Morning Chiharu-chan. Morning Takashi-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly. Rika and Naoko emerged from the distant crowd and began to come toward them also.

"My, my, Sakura-chan I think a boy's checking out your dad's car again." Chiharu bounced to a stop in front of Sakura, with Takashi one step behind. Tomoyo turned around to see the boy watching them. His eyes were cold and emotionless, Tomoyo shuddered and turned around. Naoko and Rika finally reached them, they waved and exchanged greetings.

"He's actually pretty cute, right?" Chiharu returned her attention to the boy behind the car again, she giggled and bounced slightly, being her hyper self. Humor disappeared from Takashi's face, but his constant smile returned in a flash.

"Who?" Naoko followed Chiharu's gaze, then immediately turned around. "His gaze is as scarier than a ghost."

Sakura finally turned around, her eyes caught the eyes of the boy, for a second Tomoyo thought she saw his eyes light up, the coldness disappeared, but only for a second. Sakura turned around, she was blushing slightly, but she tried her best to hide it. "He's my bodyguard, Syaoran-kun."

"Bodyguard?" Chiharu squealed. "I'm jealous! Must be cool to have a such a cool guy protecting you." she smiled dreamily, Tomoyo pitied Takashi, whose usually closed eyes were wide with fury, and of course jealousy.

"Just like a movie isn't it?" Naoko beamed. "But watch out! He might be a ghost in search of an innocent girl, pretending to protect her, and when the opportunity comes he's gonna... You know I heard of this story, this girl..."

"Naoko-chan!" Sakura was as white as a ghost.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Naoko smiled apologetically.

"Well, did you know?" Takashi cut in. "I heard, that most bodyguards wear bright pink underwear. Some of them wear skirts as a hobby." he said in a serious tone, his smile returning and his eyes closed once again.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Syaoran-kun likes to wear skirts as a hobby?"

Chiharu whacked Takashi on the back of the head. "If you're going to tell a lie, can't you tell a less disgusting one?" Takashi chuckled as he was dragged away by the ear by an angry Chiharu.

"They look so cute together don't they?" Tomoyo finally spoke, smiling.

The bell sang is melody, and the groups of students began to move, waves of people washed over them and pushed past them to the building. Rika and Naoko waved good-bye and blended with the crowd. Tomoyo walked ahead, but she caught Sakura looking back at Syaoran before running to catch up with her, still slightly red. The two girls walked to class together, Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder what kind of boy this 'Syaoran' was, who could make her beloved Sakura blush like so.

--

Syaoran watched Sakura's little figure disappear into the crowd before he entered the car and shut the door. He sat there in silence for what seemed like a full minute, his mind completely blank. Then one thought entered his head. _She is so damn cute! _He shook his head and switched the car to drive. He sat there for another minute, leaning against the steering wheel. _I'll forget it. Only two more days. _His gaze was cold and stern. He slammed his foot on the gas.


End file.
